uhs_trackfandomcom-20200213-history
UHS Track Wiki
UHS TRACK WIKI Wiki Founder- Zak Williams 2nd Wiki Owner- Connor Lyons Current Wiki Owner- Thomas Williams Successor of the Wiki- A funny dude (The wiki is a community effort, anyone can edit/add articles.) Description of the Team Uber gay, no homo Farewell Note: I’m done with XC and Track, I guess. I give Thomas Williams temporary ownsership of the wiki until Patrick is a funny dude again. Since me and Zak aren’t there anymore, at least 3 people have to agree that whatever P said is funny for it to count. Events List 100 Meter 200 Meter 400 Meter 800 Meter 1600 Meter 3200 Meter 4x100 Relay 4x200 Relay 4x400 Relay 4x800 Relay 100/110 Hurdles 300 Hurdles Shuttle Hurdles Full Team List * Aidan Palmer (Bowl Cut)- junior * Brigham Hart (Diet Adam, Bingham, Bribham, Briganno!)- junior * Caden Vance (faggot)- junior * Emma Williams ()- senior * Even Mellot (A baby giraffe with down syndrome)- 8th grade (Mentally) * Jacob Stupar (Inverse Joey)- sophomore * Jordan Thomas (Not anyone's favorite)- junior * Josh Edwards (2 inches of pure overconfidence)- sophomore * Kendall Ours ()- senior * Kinsley Boggess ()- senior * Nathan Cendana (Wifebeater, Big Sex)- sophomore * Patrick Ryan (8 ft Fish King of Comedy)- junior * Rocco DeVincent (Vincenzo)- sophomore * Sam Frasch (The Perfect Human Being)- junior * Sam Heasley ("Have you ever met a real life Gremlin?")- sophomore * Tara Hammack ()- senior * Thomas Williams (Mildly Pregnant)- sophomore * Tucker Groves (Boy with Teeth)- sophomore * Will Marshal (Shawn Cassidy)- sophomore * Wyatt Debord (Woody from Toy Story, except the only way to make him stop talking is to pull his string)- sophomore * Zoe Shetty ()- senior Those Who Are Gone (Note: all grades shown are the points in which they left.) * Robin Altman (Not Racist)- graduated * Matt Agazie (Moot)- sophomore * Jonah Koslowski (Vape King)- junior * Nathaniel Wheeler (Wheeler)- graduated * Dakota Layne (Dakote)- junior * Deandre (Dre)- graduated * Seth Edwards (God of Running)- graduated * Alex Minor (Fingers in the Butt)- graduated * Sean Kimble (Fear the Beard)- graduated * Ethan Price (Poon Slayer)- sophomore * Hunter Keith (Peen Fucker)- junior * Coach O (Silent but deadly)- Hurdles coach * Philip White (Diddy)- graduated * Michael Gharib (Garage)- graduated * Philip Lemine (Warm-up champ)- junior * Joey Gidley (tiny nipples)- sophomore * Andrew Philips (Gru)- graduated * Alex Dang (Dangman)- junior * Sean Murray (SeanPlays)- sophomore * Eric Pifer (Hentai voice actor)- freshman * Even Mellot (A baby giraffe with down syndrome)- 8th grade (Mentally) * Robert Sanders ("I got hoes but I treat them with manners")- graduated * Drew Kemper (Good guy)- freshman * Ethan Thomas (New Ethan)- freshman * Curtis Lillard ("Hello. Welcome. Sit upon us.")- graduated * Nick Summerlin (Nick are you going to the time trial?) - graduated * Christian Ferriero (Big Ol' Chris)- senior * Dylan Frankhouser (Dylan)- senior * Josh Ritchey (Ritchey)- senior * Will Gurtis (Gurtie)- junior * Tyler Meadows (Meadows)- senior * Dalton McDaniels (Dalton)- junior * Jarren Baker (Tuba)- freshman * Jen Sirockman (Surprisingly mediocre)- female long distance coach/hurdles coach * Adam Hart (Stormin Mormon)- graduated * Alex Dean (Sassy Queen)- graduated * Josh Sharkey (Shut Up Josh)- graduated * Nathaniel Edwards (Not funny dude 2.0)- graduated * Ryan Coen (Coed)- graduated * Tommy Sherlock (Pickup Artist)- graduated * Zak Williams (Art Bitch)- graduated * Connor Lyons (Ghengis Conn)- senior The Coaches * Ed Frohnapfel (What did I say to do again? Awwwww just do like, 19 maybe 20 miles today)- males long distance coach/ Unaging God * Jason White (Stride God)- Sprinters coach * Coach Schneid (Moderately savage)- Throwers coach Greatest Hits of UHS Track/XC http://uhs-track.wikia.com/wiki/Reatest_Hits_of_UHS_Track/XC -link for mobile J:26, 30 N:18, 26 Legacy Of Those Who Graduated http://uhs-track.wikia.com/wiki/Legacy_Of_Those_Who_Graduated? -link for mobile Quotes to be Remembered http://uhs-track.wikia.com/wiki/Quotes_to_be_Remembered -link for mobile Photoshops http://uhs-track.wikia.com/wiki/Photoshops -link for mobile Latest Updates Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse